The Moon Light!
by Aktaiy
Summary: During a Special Night out with her family, Mai is suddenly put on the Spot and in front of Everybody. What do You THINK will happen. R&R Please. I REALLY SUCK AT SUMMARIES...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody, Aktaiy here:

So this is my first time writing a story and I know everyone already knows that I **don't** own the characters or the Song (When I look at you by, Miley Cyrus) but, I would love to know what you guys think of it ^.^

_**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

_**I went back and changed a few things and fixed this story up so if you read it the first time the wording is better and some words are now different.**_

SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOW PEOPLE because if it wasn't for you all I would never had the courage to write this so I HOPE you like it:

HandsomeAngel & midnightstar32 ~

(**Yuu**~chan) & (**Night**~chan) my sister's I LOVE you both so much I hope you girls like it \ (0.0) / let me know what you both think. ^.^ !Please & Thank you!

~ Fairy of Music and Literature; morningnight ; Quao; & Otaku-Addic ~

I have so much to write about you all but I would never finish so to sum it up:

^.^ I can't wait to see what you all think of my story ^.^

_FAKE FRIENDS: Are for awhile.  
>REAL FRIENDS: Are for life.<em>

_**~~~~~~The Moon Light~~~~~**_

"Grandma, Grandpa where are we going!..." asked two adorable little children.

"I'm not TELLING hehehehe….. You'll just have to wait and see" Luella laughed at them.

"GRANDMA!" one yelled

~sigh~ "just slow down you two act just like your father and uncle when they were your ages…." said Luella

"_Mother will you stop!" _commented Naru.

_"_What… I'm just telling the twins how you use to act" smiled Luella

You can see a slight blush run across Naru's cheeks. "Can you image Noll and Gene running around, Gene always asked a lot of question just because he's bored" Luella laughed.

"Aww are you blushing Naru" asked Bou-san

_**!SMACK!**_ "What the…" he started again

"Shut up you stupid Monk" yelled Ayako.

"Hey old lady what's your problem" Bou-san, yelled back.

"YOU Now Shut Up!" she yelled again _!__**SMACK!**_

"Ayako why do u always hit on my man"…..

"Shut Up Yasuhara I can do whatever the Hell I Please to my husband" Ayako yelled, as you can tell she really wasn't in the mood to play with Yasuhara.

"That has to be some kind of spousal abuse" said Yasuhara and Bou-san agreed as they both pretended to cry.

"Shut up Both of you! ARGH!" screamed Ayako starting to get a headache.

"Calm down Ayako-san that cannot be good for the baby" suggested John

"~sigh~ yea I guess you're right" Ayako agreed, trying hard to prevent her headache from starting, which after a while she did.

"Anyway you were saying Luella before you were rudely interrupted by those idiots over there" Masako continued.

"_HEY!" _both Bou-san and Yasuhara yelled.

_"_Oh…. yes I was telling the twins how their father was as a kid" continued Luella

"_**MOTHER"**_ started Naru

"Oh shush Oliver I remember when you boys use to chase each other around" finished his mother, Lin and Madoka couldn't help but nod their heads in agreement at the memories.

Tired of his mother, Naru walked off in front of the group.

"Wait up daddy" the little girl yells as she runs after him

"Stop Running" Yells her brother. But before she could make it very far she trips ~she squeaks~ as she waits for the impact of the ground, and when it doesn't hurt she looks up to see … her father … holding her.

"Maya you're just like your Mother" he chuckles….

"What was that Naru!"

"Nothing Mai" answers Naru.

"Maya are you ok sweetie" asked Mai, "yes mommy" she answers,

"That's why I told you not to run dummy" her brother told her "oh shut up Gene" Maya tells him. "Awwww look at the baby Pouting" teased Gene, "GENE!" She runs after him but once again… she trips. "You dummy, when are you going to learn to STOP RUNNING" Gene scolds his little sister.

"But….. I know big brother is always going to be here to catch me so I'm ok" Maya says while smiling

"….O.K wait Maya you just missed the whole point of what I was saying….. you know what never mind" Gene said while holding his sister up

Watch this little moment right now are the adults standing right behind them trying NOT to laugh at how easily Gene is wrapped around Maya's little fingers.

All of them are thinking the same thing "_Yep Gene's just like his Father"_.

"Oh look we're here….. Uh… where ever here is?" Mai said a little confused.

"Mai I know you can be Stupid sometimes but…" Naru stated, just because loves to see Mai's expressions.

"_NARU!_" yells Mai

John's just standing there, next to his wife Masako whose also shaking her head with him "will these guys ever stop" he asks her

"No I don't think so" she says as she chuckles to herself.

While they were talking Naru had already held the door open for Mai and his kids, followed by Luella and Martin , Lin and his wife Madoka, Yasuhara, and as Ayako passes Bou-san, as he holds the door for her, he looks back, "hey guys you coming, or would you prefer to be left alone" he says with a smirk on his face, causing both Masako and John to blush while they follow the rest of their team into the restaurant.

"We do have reservations right?" asked Madoka as they walk to the maître d' (short for maître d'hôtel, literally "master of the hall")

_"Good_ _Evening Ladies and Gentlemen" _she pauses_ "Welcome to The Moon Light"_

(Clears throat) "_Oh…."_she looks down to see a set of Deep Ocean Blue and Bright Brown eyes staring at her.

_"Aww their both so cute" _she commented

_"_Thank you" says the little one with Deep Ocean Blue eyes,

"I already knew that, so I **don't** see the point of pointing that out to us" says the other one with Bright Brown

A little taken back by this attitude the maître d' goes on to say... _"I'm sorry about that, and a Good Evening to you two as well, please forgive my rudeness" (she chuckles) _

"EUGENE OLIVER DAVIS! WHAT DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAY!" Mai, very _**powerfully**_ asked.

"Uh… " Gene starts looking around to avoid his mothers' eyes.

Everyone in their group tries SO HARD to hold in their laughter at poor little Gene

As he pulls on his collar he finally says "uh… I said Thank You Very Much for your complement Ms."

"That's what I thought I heard young man." Says Mai as she stares at her son,

"Aww stop pouting Gene your just No match for your Mother" said Bou-san

"Neither is your dad, Huh" Bou-san whisper's as he turns around and comes face – to –face or at least that's what Gene hoped for (anyway) Bou-san looked down to face Gene who was giving him an EVIL EYE or DEATH STARE (whatever you want to call it)

"that's **funny**, Uncle Bou-san, I don't know what you're talking about, but I do seem to remember someone **RUNNING** **AWAY** from Aunty Ayako when she's MAD" Gene smirks.

"….. I don't know what you're talking about little man" says Bou-san as he pulls on the collar of his shirt..

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY HOUSHOU!" Yells Ayako, Bou-san jumps at this and whines "what did I do this time …." Scratching the back of his head Bou-san try's to change the subject ~sigh~

"You've got your father's attitude and his looks, the only thing you got from Mai was her eyes just like you Maya, you look just like Mai except for Naru's eyes," Bou-san tells them, as they all laugh a little bit at the cute twins.

The waitress choose this moment to interrupt their conversation _"Your son is very out spoken isn't he" _she says"

"You could say that, I guess" Mai says (with sweat dropping down her face)

"I almost forgot where we were for a moment" laughs Madoka,

"we have a reservation for a party of 13 as you can see Ms." said Martin.

_"Yes the Davis Party right! We have your table already prepared for your arrival, right this way Please" _

_"_Thank You Ms." Mai says.

"_Oh Please call me Yuki" _Yuki tells her

_"_Well then Thank you Yuki (Ms. Yuki) " Mai and Maya (Maya called her Ms. if you didn't know) said in unison with wide smile on their faces

If anyone was to look hard enough they would see the slight smile on Naru and Gene's face as they look at their Mother/Sister/Daughter/Wife, (you get the point), as they look at the most important people in their lives.

Once their all settled in at the table Yuki asked them "_what would all like to drink or would you like some more time to think it over"?_

"Can you give us a few minutes to look over the menu please" Luella asks.

_"Ok I'll be back soon" _says Yuki

"take your time Yuki" they tell her.

~ A few minutes later Yuki comes to take their order ~

~ After a while ~

(Their food is already in front of them, their all talking and having a good time)

"So Luella what made you guys pick this restaurant, for us to come to?" Asked John

"Well…." Smiling, Luella started to answer

_"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO "The Moon Light" My Name is Genji and I will be Your Host for the Evening NOW TONIGHT WE HAVE TWO SPECIAL GUEST IN THE BUILDING"_

"Oh I wonder whose here" whispers Mai

"_PLEASE HELP ME IN WISHING Mr. AND Mrs. DAVIS _

_~ A VERY HAPPY ANNIVERSARY ~"_

Genji finishes.

"…_.. _WHAT!" Yells Mai while everyone in the restaurant is wishing them a Happy Anniversary as a huge blush creeps across Mai's face, Genji continues to speak,

_"NOW IF WE COULD PLEASE HAVE Mrs. Davis JOIN ME UP ON THE STAGE"._

"Uh NO I'm not going anywhere" she says

"Oh come on Mai stop being mean to the poor man" Madoka tells her

"Yeah go on mom" Yells a very excited Maya

"Stop yelling Stupid, mom's not deaf" Gene tells Maya

"Oh shut up you party pooper" said a pouting Maya, as Gene just glares at his younger sister.

"Go on Mai what's the worst that can happen" said Martin

"What! I'm not getting up there! So STOP asking" protested Mai.

~2 minutes later ~

"How the HELL did I get up here YOU GUYS! "She yells at her table, as their all laughing at her.

_"SO NOW THAT WE HAVE THE LOVELY Mrs. Mai Davis UP HERE" _

At this comment Naru and Gene gives Genji the EVIL EYE.

_"Uh… I MEAN" _Genji looks around trying to avoid their eyes (which shouldn't be that hard to do right? WORNG!_)_

_" Uh… So I WAS TOLD THAT YOU Mrs. Davis LOVES TO SING" _

_"_What! Look I don't know who told you that but that's not true so if you will excuse me…." Mai attempts to walk off stage but Bou-san won't let her.

"Yes you do Mai why are you lying in front of all these people" he says.

"What are you doing IDIOT MOVE!" Mai whispers angrily to Bou-san.

"I don't think so! We all know you're going to give Naru his gift at home anyway"

(WHOO GO GIRL yells the men in the crowd, you hear things like that from all over the restaurant)

"WHAT THE HELL DID IT JUST GET COLD IN HERE OR IS IT JUST ME"

They All Asked At The Same Time, They All Turn, To See TWO _**DARK FIGURES **_LOOKING DIRECTLY AT THEM.

"MONK WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" yells a very red, Mai.

"What NO I Didn't mean it like that, and you know that" he whispers in Mai's ear

"Just go up there and Give it your all for Naru this way everyone can enjoy your song" he tells Mai.

"Uh... they don't have the music I need" Mai says trying to find a way out of her current situation

"_Oh Yes we do Mrs. Davis your family was kind enough to bring it to us earlier so we could prepare for you" _interrupted Genji

"I 'ma kill you guys" Mai says tightly through her teeth, at this point the whole restaurant was laughing at the scene that was playing out before them.

Now any bystander would think that this was a comedy routine, but this was Mai's EVERYDAY LIFE and she wouldn't trade it in for nothing in the world, she smiles at them then ~sighs~

"I guess I don't have a choice do I" asked Mai as Bou-san still refused move

~sigh~ "I guess not" as Mai finally gives up she take a DEEP BREATH, ~sigh~

"O.K, ok I give", the crowd cheers her on "GO, MAI YOU'LL BE FINE" yells Madoka and Luella.

They dim the lights for her.

(written like this it's the song) _(like this is what Mai is thinking)_ _**(like this is Mai talking) ~**_

~ (like this, it's what actually happening) ~

~ The music starts to play ~

_**I'm singing this song for the MOST NARCISSIST–TEA ADDICT,**_

_**I have ever had the PLEASURE of meeting**_

… _**BUT…**_

_**He's also MY NARCISSIST–TEA ADDICT and the father of our two WONDERFUL twins **_

_**~ HAPPY ANNIVERSARY NARU ~**_

_**~ I LOVE YOU ~**_

Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the nights are long<p>

Mai looks down as she grabs the Glass Heart Pendant that Naru give her for their Anniversary

'cause there is no guarantee  
>That this life is easy<p>

Mai Looks Right At Naru

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

_I can't believe we've been together for 8 years now_

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

_I'm so happy, you've given me two beautiful kids, even if Gene has your attitude and Maya acts just like you when she's mad, I love you all so much that it hurts_

When I look at you  
>I see forgiveness<br>I see the truth  
>You love me for who I am<br>Like the stars hold the moon  
>Right there where they belong<br>And I know I'm not alone

_I still remember our wedding day like it was yesterday,_

_you were standing at the altar, with the same smirk you always have on your face, when you get your way_

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I  
>I look at you<p>

_I remember after I found out that I was pregnant, I would always have nightmares,_

_I was always terrified that something would happen and_

_I would end up losing the babies._

_I always woke up screaming, but then I would ALWAYS feel your STRONG ARMS around me, holding me and you would ALWAYS tell me everything would be ok_

You appear just like a dream to me  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me<br>All I need  
>Every breath that I breathe<br>Don't you know you're beautiful

Mai walks down to meet Naru she places a kiss upon his lips

She backs up, still holding Naru's Hand

Yeah, Yea  
>When the waves are flooding the shore<br>And I can't find my way home any more  
>That's when I<br>I look at you

I look at you  
>Yeah<br>Whoa-oh  
>You appear just like dream to me<p>

_**... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ …**_

As the song ended Mai was still holding on to Naru's hand staring in his Deep Ocean Blue with a BIG Smile on her face, and He was just staring back into her Bright Brown eyes, he then pulled Mai into a deep, long and passionate kiss, by the time they parted both were breathing hard, that's when they finally notice that the entire audience given Mai a Standing Ovation. Mai blushing so hard, that even a bright red tomato would give up in defeat, and everyone could see it while Naru had a very light pink blush running across his face.

Both Maya and Gene jumped up out of their sits to give their mom a BIG HUG.

"You were GREAT MOM" said Gene, as Maya yelled "you sounded AMZAING Mom"

"Yeah Mai you were GREAT, but I told you, you would be" Bou-san said as he hugged her, "Yeah Mai you really was Amazing" said everyone else.

~ A few minutes later ~

~As the crowd died down~

As Mai and everyone got ready to leave for the evening, Yuki met them at the door she wanted to tell Mai how wonderful she sounded, and to have a "VERY WONDERFUL" Anniversary as she winked at Mai, Mai she Blushes

When everyone looked back to ask Mai if she was alright she yelled "YES! IM FINE LETS GO HOME" as she was trying to hide her bright red face from them.

(As you can guess, Yuki whispered the last part in Mai's ear)

~At Home (Mai & Naru's) ~

~After they put Maya and Gene to bed~

"Thank You Mai for the Wonderful song earlier" said Naru and to his amusement Mai nearly fell out of her chair.

"What Naru…. Honey are ok" Mai ask a little worried about her husband.

"I'm Fine Mai,… Now if you don't mind, I would like to continue where we left off this Morning…" answered Naru.

"Huh, Left off, do you mean before or after you gave me the Pendant" Mai smirks.

"I knew that Pendant would look good on you" Naru smirked "and where exactly do you think we should continue from" Naru murmurs into Mai's neck, which in turned sent shivers down her spine as he picked her up and carried Mai to their bed, then Naru told her:

_**~HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MAI~**_

_**~I LOVE YOU~**_

**~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~**

Hey, Let me know what you all though of my story I can't wait to see what everyone writes.

JUST BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT Here's a few random facts I know about Best Friends:

**FAKE FRIENDS:** Never ask for food.  
><strong>REAL FRIENDS:<strong> Are the reason you have no food.

**FAKE FRIENDS:** Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.  
><strong>REAL FRIENDS:<strong> Will kick the whole crowds' ass that left you.

**FAKE FRIENDS:** Will knock on your front door.  
><strong>REAL FRIENDS:<strong> Walk right in and say "I'M HOME!"

**FAKE FRIENDS:** Say they are too busy to listen to your problems, but when it comes to them they expect you to have all the time in the world.

**REAL FRIENDS:** Not only kick everything out of their schedule to listen to what's wrong, but help come up with the most vindictive plans to make you feel a whole lot better!


	2. PETITION!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long – there's also the fact that there is an M rating for a reason. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Boobops 94

Awakened-Earth

Aktaiy


End file.
